Losing With Style
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry loses at Quidditch, but gains in love. Answer to a TSS Challenge: write a fiction that is exactly 2,000 words long. COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


Losing with Style

By Keikokin

Harry/Oliver

Harry Potter sat alone on the Quidditch Pitch in defeat. It was the first time Cho Chang had ever beaten him in Quidditch. At least they still had a chance at the Cup but they'd have to beat Slytherin to do that and Malfoy was at the top of his game. Chang had used just one line against him but it threw him off the game. He didn't know if anyone had heard it but it didn't matter. He was sure Cho would let Malfoy know what to say to him. Closing his eyes he willed it away but the voice of his ex-girlfriend rang though his mind.

_Maybe you'd be a better kisser if you were straight!_

Two insults delivered with one line, which burned through his body with shame. He had wondered since their disastrous relationship if he was gay. In fact he'd been more turned on by several guys than any girl, Cho was the exception to the rule. Then when he kissed her and she cried. Well, years of therapy might not cure that one.

With a groan Harry's mind supplied the list of men he was attracted to: Oliver Wood, Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin, Blaise Zabini, and worst of all Draco and Lucius Malfoy.

"FUCK!" Harry yelled loudly the curse echoing around the field.

"Oi, Harry you take losing worse than I do," came a familiar Scottish voice as a hand clamped over his shoulder.

"Wood!" Harry was thrilled to see his former Captain and number one crush. Then he realized he must have seen the game. His face fell and he held his knees closer to his body. "Sorry you had to see that."

"It happens Harry." Oliver said sitting next to him with one arm propped up behind him. Harry tried hard not to think of how drop dead sexy Oliver looked at that moment. He had on a tight black t-shirt and leather trousers.

"Not like that." Harry put his head between his knees. He wanted nothing more then to throw himself in Oliver's arms and cry.

"Oh, you'd be surprised the taunts I get in the Pro's. You better harden up Harry my love if you're going to be in United with me." Oliver's eyes twinkled as Harry's headshot up.

"What did you say?" Harry asked hopefully, to be recruited a year away from graduation would be a real coup. It would help him through was he was about to suffer. Even the Gryffindors would cheer that news.

"I want you to come play for Puddlemere United when you graduate. The reason I came by today was to recruit. It doesn't matter if you won or not. You were brilliant," Oliver said proudly.

"If your serious mate, well you bet I would!" Harry beamed. He bit his lip then added. "It's all thanks to you. I had a great teacher."

"Wonderful, you're in our Seeker is on his last legs. Even our reserve is burnt out. I figure one more season that's it. Maybe I should ask Malfoy if he wants reserve just to watch him choke to be second to you, again." Oliver laughed.

Harry laughed too and used the excuse to look over Oliver again. He was looking better than ever.

"So as your teacher Harry, I need to teach you how to lose and take things. Tell me what she said. I swear on Wallace's grave I'll tell not a soul," Oliver looked to the heavens with his hand over his heart and gave a half smile that made Harry want to melt.

"She um, brought up something about our old relationship and me personally," Harry offered looking back at the grass for some new blades to kill.

"Harry, we've shared a lot. If you are going to be on my team we'll be traveling together and scrapping together. Don't you trust me?" Oliver looked at Harry with big puppy dog eyes and Harry wanted to kiss him in the worst way but he remembered what Cho said and felt sick.

"Yeah, you know I do," Harry whispered.

Oliver was at a loss. He'd used every trick in the book so far. For a second there he even felt butterflies in his stomach thinking that Harry wanted to kiss him. Oliver smiled; at least if Harry was on Puddlemere he'd have a chance to seduce his long time crush.

"Ok something about your relationship. So if you don't mind me asking how far did you get?" Oliver asked looking off into the distance at the clouds.

"I-I kissed her," Harry stammered.

"Is that all?" Oliver looked at Harry in surprise. He'd heard a lot of rumors about Harry bedding everyone from here to France.

"That's all I've ever done," Harry blushed. "It was AWFUL! She started CRYING! Fucking crying! My first kiss and …"

"So that was part of what she said, eh?" Oliver hazarded a guess.

Harry nodded then turned away and stood up. "She said …_ maybe you'd be a better kisser if you were straight!" _

Now officially ready to have Voldemort kill him, Harry marched off toward the showers with his shoulders slumped in defeat. He took off his cloak, gloves, and protective gear then his shirt and threw them against the wall.

"BLOODY SMEGGING HELL!" Harry roared.

Matters were now worse. Cho would tell everyone and Oliver would stay away from him because he was, Harry gulped, gay. He sat down on the bench his forehead in his hands. All of the sudden Puddlemere sounded like hell. He tore off the rest of his clothes in a rage, and then put a towel around his waist.

"Harry," Oliver came into view. Harry groaned inside. With his eyes closed he missed Oliver checking him out admiring how much he'd changed.

"Look if you want to take back the Puddlemere United offer I'll understand," Harry winced at the thought and looked down at the concrete floors wishing he could crawl down the drains.

"What? Are you bloody mad?" Oliver practically screamed.

"You- you mean you still want me?" Harry asked his green eyes wide with hope.

"In more ways than one," Oliver said in a tone Harry had never heard before as he stalked toward him, with darkness covering his eyes.

He walked straight up to Harry in a predatory manner and grabbing his face kissed him hungrily. Harry was sure his lips would be bruised by the hot smoldering kiss that went straight to his groin and then enveloped his heart. After a moments hesitation he wrapped his arms around Oliver's slender waist and pulled him closer. Harry ran his tongue nervously over Oliver's lips seeking entrance. Oliver moaned slightly then opened his mouth Harry touched the tip of Oliver's tongue then caressed it tasting and savoring it. Pulling away he nibbled at Oliver's lip. Green eyes looked nervously into smoldering pools of lust.

"Harry, my love, that bitch has no idea how fantastic a kisser you are," Oliver smiled. "But she might have a point in that you're only meant to kiss men – or me anyway." Oliver rolled his eyes in a cheeky fashion. "Will you go out with me? "

Harry nodded then said, "Yeah."

With a tricky wave of his wand Oliver produced a necklace and put his Puddlemere United Champion ring on it. "Consider yourself branded Potter." Oliver said happily as he put the necklace over Harry's neck. Beaming Harry hugged him and they began to kiss again. A moan escaped from Harry's throat next as Oliver said, "I can be here twice a month at least, and you can come visit me. I have a lot I want to **teach** you." With a smack to his ass Oliver sent Harry on his way to the shower before he shagged him right there.

After his shower Harry got dressed quickly and found Oliver waiting for him outside.

"Harry my love, think we better go tell the lions," Oliver said before kissing Harry once again.

They walked arm-in-arm all the way up to the tower causing quite a commotion. Harry was very nervous as they entered the Common Room but smiled again as Oliver winked at him. "Found him!"

"Harry, you okay?" Hermione rushed forward blushing slightly at Oliver.

"What's up?" Ron looked curiously at the two. Oliver still had his arm around Harry and they looked ready to bust with news.

"First off Harry's agreed to accept the position of seeker on Puddlemere United when he graduates!" Oliver declared happily.

"WHAT? YOU'RE GOING PRO!" Seamus bellowed grinning madly.

"PARTY!" Dean hollered and confetti dropped down and balloons filled the air. Butterbeer was broken out.

"What's the other bit?" Ron asked with a crooked smile.

"Oliver asked me out," Harry said quietly while blushing, holding out the ring.

"You're gay?" Colin Creevy asked Harry smiling happily like Christmas had arrived.

"And taken!" Oliver pulled Harry in front of him and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

Hermione grabbed Colin's camera and took a picture of the two together.

"Dating a professional Quidditch player?" Seamus asked in wonderment. "Prove it!"

"Sounds good to me," Oliver said softly kissing Harry yet again.

Harry wanted the lessons to begin; the kissing was making him horny. The flash went off again making him see stars as they kissed. Hermione growled at Colin and he ran off to have it developed. The new couple soon got caught up in the party then Oliver went to talk to Draco. When he returned he had to peel Harry out of the crowd.

"What did Malfoy have to say?" Harry asked his cheeks slightly flushed from all the butterbeer.

"He'll think about it. Even after I told him about you, he didn't seem to mind," Oliver looked mad though.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I think he fancies you," Oliver growled.

But Harry took Oliver by the hand then led him out of the door and into the school. With a smile he took Oliver into the Room of Requirement. To Harry's amusement there was a fireplace with a large sheepskin rug in front of it and a massive bed with silk sheets.

"Harry?" Oliver looked down at him with a sideways smile.

"Teach me," Harry said then reached up to kiss Oliver wrapping his arms around his neck.

Oliver moaned and nodded into the kiss as he began to take off Harry's shirt. Harry mirrored the action taking off Oliver's shirt. Oliver pulled him over to the fire and rug. Then he pulled Harry down and began to suck various spots on his chest running his tongue from place to place. When he took one of Harry's nipples in his mouth teasing it with his teeth Harry arched his back into it.

"That's it Harry, love let go," Oliver urged going to tease the other nipple.

Harry bit his lip as Oliver proceeded down his chest over his stomach. He sucked on the button to Harry's jeans and they popped open. Oliver winked at Harry's amazed face then pulled the zipper down with his teeth. With a wave of his wand they were suddenly both naked. Harry didn't even have time to blush as Oliver sucked his cock into his mouth. In minutes Harry was groaning out Oliver's name.

"Do you want me to stop?" Oliver whispered into his ear.

'No," Harry whispered then kissed Oliver tasting the strange combination of his lover and his own seed.

"Kinky," Oliver said while spreading Harry apart. He muttered a quick spell.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Lubrication, pain remover and healing charm," Oliver then began to stretch him out as Harry began to mewl. Then Oliver entered him in one thrust. They soon had broken out in a sweat then Oliver took Harry's erection in hand and stroked it in time sending him over the edge. Oliver soon followed shuddering with his own climax.

"You really are a professional," Harry gasped.

"It's your turn," Oliver chuckled.

"Yes, Professor." Harry smirked and obeyed.


End file.
